


Truth or Dare

by AntTemps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult Discord Game, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntTemps/pseuds/AntTemps
Summary: It was just a game.





	Truth or Dare

~~~~ “You have to, I dared you! That’s how it works, you said so!”

“Bellatrix, I will not do that.”

“Then why did we play the game at all if you weren’t going to do it.” Bella pouted, completely put out by the fact Hermione wasn’t playing fair. It was clear she didn’t understand the gravity of what she’d asked.

“You know I can’t do what your asking. Truth or dare is within reason, a game. Not bringing you a book on the darkest art from the department of mysteries.”

Bellatrix dared Hermione to bring her Tom Riddle’s diary. Specifically, the diary including a detailed account on how and when Tom made each horcrux.

“I thought we were done with this. I didn’t put my whole career on the line, my whole  _ life  _ on the line to have to work through your infatuation with a dead man.” Hermione cracked the glass of wine in her hand as she paced. “Goddammit.” She stormed to the kitchen from the small living room.

She stopped holding back the tears now that she was over the sink, broken glass forgotten there. She could feel that Bella was watching her under the arch leading into the kitchen.

“Hermione. I didn’t ask you to do those things. You knew who and what I was. From then to Azkaban to now.”

“Are you telling me I made the wrong choice?” Tears were falling unbidden now, close to sobbing. “Did I make the wrong choice, Bellatrix?”

Bella walked to her tentatively. She hung her head just slightly, to keep herself from looking like a threat. She knew her face would always portray a sense of clarified confidence that she didn’t need to share now. When she was close enough to Hermione, she took her arm, bearing the scar she’d given her not long enough ago to be forgotten or painless. Her confidence faded.

“Bella.”

Bellatrix looked up from the arms scar and began, “Truthfully, I don’t know.” She continued to absently stroke her handiwork. Looking into Hermione’s eyes, she asked a silent question of whether or not this would work. Whether or not they could do this. But then she spoke again.

“Can I change my dare?”

Hermione chuckled with no humor, but nodded yes.

“I dare you to stay.”

Hermione looked at Bellatrix dead in the eyes, searching for any sign of manipulation or lies. Anything that would make her say no.

She didn’t find it.

“That I can do.”


End file.
